Sunset
by Choi Ahra
Summary: Saat matahari tenggelam, gadis berambut pink dan lelaki berambut perak itu berbagi ciuman dalam satu nafas... Warning: OOC, gaje, a bit lime, SasuSakuKaka. Don't like don't read. RnR please...! I'm newbie here. Don't too hard, ok?


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Pairing: KakaSakuSasu

Warning: OOC, AU, gaje, a bit lime, don't like don't read!

A/N: ini fic pertamaku, jadi plis jangan flame ya... kritik dan saran (apalagi pujian) diterima dengan tangan terbuka, tapi inget ya, ga terima flame!

Terimakasih kepada Li Chylee-senpai yang sudah men-supportku dan membantu dalam pembuatan fic ini. *peyuk2 ampe sesek napas*

Oke, langsung aja kita mulai! ^^

**SUNSET**

**By**

**Chima Kawaii Hatake**

Sakura adalah gadis remaja yang masih duduk di bangku SMA favorit di kota Konoha. Dia adalah gadis yang berasal dari keluarga sederhana dan tinggal di rumah yang kecil namun nyaman.

Sakura POV.

Pagi ini pagi yang cerah, seperti biasa aku berangkat sekolah dan menunggu mobil angkutan umum di pinggir jalan.

'Huh, lama sekali sekali sih mobil angkotnya! Aku bisa telat!' gerutuku dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti tepat di depanku. Seorang yang ada di dalamnya membuka kaca jendela mobil tersebut, dia menoleh ke arahku.

"Hai, apa benar kau yang bernama Sakura Haruno?" Dia bertanya seraya tersenyum padaku.

"Iya, aku Sakura Haruno."

"Salam kenal, aku Sasuke Uchiha. Em... Maukah kau berangkat sekolah denganku? Kebetulan sekolahmu satu arah dengan kampusku."

"T... Tapi darimana kau tahu namaku?" Aku bertanya gugup dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Ayo naiklah, akan kuberi tahu kau nanti... Tenang saja, aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan meyakinkanku.

"Baiklah..." Akhirnya aku menjawab.

Aku memperhatikan pemuda yang baru kukenal ini. Dia sangat tampan, berambut emo, kulitnya yang putih dan mata onyx-nya yang indah membuatku terpana.

"Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Karin, kau gadis yang kalem."

"Apa? Jadi kau tahu aku dari Karin?" tanyaku dengan wajah blushing.

"Iya, Karin bercerita banyak tentangmu. Kau pasti bingung, kenapa tiba-tiba aku menemuimu?" tanyanya sambil fokus mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tertarik padamu. Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku pernah melihatmu di depan sekolah. Waktu itu aku sedang menjemput Karin."

"Oh... Begitu ya," jawabku singkat.

Sesampainya di sekolah.

"Sakura, bolehkah aku menjemputmu nanti siang?"

"Mmm... Boleh saja, tapi tidakkah merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, untuk gadis secantik dirimu aku rela," ucapnya dengan tersenyum manis. Sangat manis.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun," ucapku seraya keluar dari mobil.

Dia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku bisa merasakan dia memperhatikanku sampai aku masuk ke dalam sekolah.

Pulang sekolah...

Mobil sport hitam milik Sasuke ada di depan gerbang sekolahku. Ternyata dia benar-benar menjemputku. Aku pikir dia tidak serius untuk menjemputku. Sang pemilik mobil pun keluar.

"Hai Sakura," sapanya dengan lembut.

"Hai... Sasuke-kun, sudah lama menunggu ya?"

"Tidak juga. Sakura, maukah kau jalan-jalan denganku sekarang?"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung menjawab, "Iya, aku mau. Memangnya mau jalan-jalan ke mana?"

"Pokoknya ke tempat yang indah dan romantis. Kau pasti suka."

Lalu Sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku, dia benar-benar memperlakukanku dengan istimewa.

Kami telah sampai di tempat tujuan, Sasuke mengajakku ke restoran yang ada di pinggir pantai. Sungguh tempat yang indah dan sangat romantis. Kami masuk ke dalam restoran.

"Kau suka, Sakura?"

"Iya, aku sangat suka."

Lalu Sasuke memanggil salah satu pelayan dan memesan makanan. Setelah beberapa menit, makanan pun datang. Kami pun makan bersama. Di tengah-tengah acara makan, kami membicarakan banyak hal, seperti kisah pribadi Sasuke yang memiliki seorang teman sejak kecil. Ia berkata bahwa temannya tersebut membenci seseorang karena pacarnya berpaling pada orang itu.

"Benarkah? Wah, aku bisa mengerti perasaan temanmu. Pasti menyebalkan kalau pacar kita menyukai orang lain," ujarku dengan wajah prihatin.

"Ya. Karena itu, aku akan melakukan apa pun untuk membalas sakit hati temanku itu." Sasuke menyeringai kecil saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedikit takut, tapi sedetik kemudian, wajahnya kembali tersenyum hangat seperti biasa.

Selesai makan, Sasuke mengajakku duduk di pasir pantai yang sangat putih yang lembut.

"Sakura, kau sangat cantik," ucap Sasuke lalu memegang tanganku.

"Sasuke-kun bisa saja," jawabku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang menghiasi pipiku.

"Sakura... Bolehkah aku...?"

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku, membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Dia menciumku. Ciuman yang awalnya lembut menjadi ganas, tangannya pun memegang dadaku dan hampir meremas buah dadaku tapi aku segera mendorong Sasuke.

PLAAAK!

Tamparanku mendarat di pipi kanannya.

"Kau pikir aku cewek gampangan, hah?!" teriakku dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Alah, jangan sok suci kau, Sakura!" Sasuke berusaha menciumku lagi dan kali ini aku berontak namun tenaga Sasuke labih kuat dariku. Aku hampir putus asa dan bibirnya tinggal berjarak beberapa sentimeter lagi. Aku berusaha mendorong dadanya.

"Jangan...!" pekikku.

Dan tiba-tiba...

BUUUGH...

Sasuke terjatuh karena ditonjok sekuat tenaga oleh seorang lelaki berambut perak.

"He... hei! Siapa kau?! Berani-beraninya memukulku!" ujar Sasuke marah sambil memegang pipinya.

"Aku Kakashi Hatake, pemilik tempat ini. Pergi kau dari sini!" perintah lelaki tersebut.

"Awas kau!" ucap Sasuke sambil berlari meninggalkanku dan pemuda itu.

Aku menangis, menyesali kejadian yang kualami tadi dan tak percaya Sasuke melakukan itu padaku.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya lelaki itu sambil memegang kedua bahuku.

"Jangan sentuh aku...!" ucapku dengan suara gemetar. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri dengan sikap defensif.

"Tenang Nona, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu. Mari kuantar pulang." Suaranya yang lembut sedikit menenangkanku. Tapi aku masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri," jawabku lalu bergegas meninggalkannya.

"Di sini jarang ada kendaraan umum. Lebih baik kau pulang bersamaku."

Langkahku terhenti dan aku menoleh padanya. Aku merasa dia orang yang baik dan tulus ingin menolongku.

"Baik, aku mau pulang bersamamu. Tapi ingat, jangan macam-macam padaku!" ancamku.

"Iya, aku berjanji."

Lelaki itu mengantarku pulang dengan motor ninjanya yang berwarna merah. Dia mengantarku sampai depan rumah. Di jalan, kami tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Sesampainya di rumah...

"Terimakasih sudah menolongku," ucapku lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tunggu Nona, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Aku Kakashi Hatake. Bolehkah aku menjadi temanmu?" tanyanya dengan penuh harap. Aku mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke dalam rumah.

Keesokan harinya sepulang sekolah...

"Sakura!" seorang pemuda berambut raven memanggilku.

"Sasuke, mau apa lagi kau?" tanyaku dengan sinis.

"Sakura, maafkan aku. Kemarin aku kurang ajar padamu. Aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan. Kau ingat 'kan cerita tentang temanku kemarin?"

"Ya... Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Aku diminta temanku, Karin, untuk melakukan itu padamu."

"Ka... Karin?" Aku terdiam sejenak. Tega sekali Karin berbuat selicik itu!

"Tapi kenapa kau setuju, Sasuke?"

"Dia membencimu. Aku mau melakukannya karena dia sahabatku. Sungguh, aku menyesal. Maafkan aku, Sakura..."

Aku hanya terdiam dan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja. Aku tak menyangkan bahwa Karin adalah dalang di balik semua ini dan aku terlanjur membenci Sasuke.

"Sakura...!" Dia memanggilku dengan nada memelas.

Aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku sangat kesal dan marah atas kejadian kemarin karena Sasuke telah menciumku dan.... Ah, aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Ketika aku pulang sekolah dan tiba di rumah, aku melihat motor ninja berwarna merah parkir di depan rumahku. Pemilik motor itu sedang menungguku di luar.

"Hei Sakura. Apa kabar?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kakashi-san. Sejak kapan Kakashi-san ada di sini? Sudah lama menunggu ya?"

"Lumayan lama, tapi jangan panggil aku Kakashi-san. Panggil saja aku Kakashi. Sakura, memangnya pemuda yang kemarin itu siapa?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Sudahlah, jangan bahas dia lagi. Mari, silahkan masuk." Aku mempersilahkan Kakashi masuk ke dalam rumahku dan membuatkan teh panas untuknya. Kami ngobrol-ngobrol santai dan bercanda. Dia laki-laki yang baik, menyenangkan, dan juga dewasa.

Tak terasa sudah dua bulan kami berteman. Dia benar-benar baik, perhatian, dan membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang lain padanya....

Ya, aku jatuh cinta pada Kakashi.

Di suatu senja yang indah, saat aku dan Kakashi sedang berdua di pinggir pantai...

"Sakura, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu," ucap Kakashi dengan serius.

"Bicara tentang apa?"

Apakah Kakashi akan menembakku? Sudah lama aku menunggu kata-kata itu.

'Ayo, katakanlah...! Katakanlah...!' batinku dalam hati.

"Aku... mencintaimu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Yes! Akhirnya dia mengucapkan kata-kata itu padaku. Aku sangat bahagia.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.... Kakashi-kun," jawabku dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Jadi, sekarang kita pasangan kekasih?"

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Lalu Kakashi memelukku sangat erat dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku. Dia menciumku dengan lembut dan hangat. Aku pun membalas ciumannya.

"Mmmph..." desahku pelan.

Kami berciuman cukup lama. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Suasananya pun sangat romantis karena Kakashi menciumku saat sunset telah tiba. Aku melepaskan ciuman kami.

"Kakashi-koi, hari ini adalah hari yang bahagia bagiku," ucapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku juga sangat bahagia, Sakura-chan." Kakashi tersenyum lembut lalu mengecup keningku yang lebar dan dia juga mengusap rambut merah jambuku.

"Sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat..."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Kakashi."

Wajah kami saling mendekat hingga kami merasakan satu nafas yang sama...

**FIN**

A/N: Huhuy... Akhirnya fic pertamaku selesai juga! *blushing sendiri*

Aku pecinta pairing KakaSaku. Sebenarnya ingin membuat fic lemon tapi belum siap karena takut terlalu eksplisit.

Kepada Li Chylee-senpai, aku sangat berterimakasih. Kau sahabatku yang paling baik... ^^

Li: ya iyalah! Gw gitu lho! *narsis mode: always ON*

Review-nya ditunggu ya! Tapi inget, tidak menerima flame! :D

Review please!


End file.
